See You Later
by DragonTraining101
Summary: Hiccup dealing with life after Toothless. WARNING: HTTYD: Hidden World Spoilers


Hiccup stood on the edge of the cliff for as long as his one leg would allow him, staring at the horizon. Toothless and the rest of the dragons were long gone, as were any remaining ships down below. His body was beginning to ache from the battle, bruises formed and dried blood caused his clothes to stick.

Astrid and Valka managed to eventually pull the young chief away from the cliff and lead him to his tent. Astrid gently pushed Hiccup down on to his cot, while Valka went and got Gothi. She started to remove her betrothed's broken armor and clothes as carefully as she could.

Hiccup winced occasionally, but made no sound or movement. He simply stared off into the distance, his mind miles away as he remembered all the good and bad times he had with Toothless. He was vaguely aware the he was being treated for his injuries, or that Gothi was giving him a sleeping tonic.

* * *

The next day Hiccup awoke with a smile and sat up, looking for Toothless, only to remember the events that took place 24 hours ago. It was going to take some time getting used to. Hiccup looked down at his bandaged body. His chest and arms were wrapped in clean bandaging. He could feel the stitches holding his wounds together.

The former Dragon Rider didn't realize how badly he had been injured in the battle. Grimmel had really done a number on him. Very carefully Hiccup swung his legs out of the cot. Someone had already attached a new leg to his stump. Astrid, most likely. He grabbed a clean pair of trousers from his satchel and put them on with a bit of effort. His arms were stiff from the injuries.

Hiccup didn't bother to put on a shirt. Gothi would probably make him take it off the second she saw him. Instead, he settled on just a fur vest. He walked slowly toward the entrance of his tent, bracing himself. Today was the start of a new era for the Berkians. An era without dragons of any kind. None to fight or to ride. No more saddles, wing slings, hatchlings. No more greeting companions. No more reptilian friends.

The chief stepped outside and was greeted by Astrid, who was giving him a sad smile. Hiccup returned the sad smile. In a matter of moments, the Hooligan tribe was gathered around Hiccup and Astrid, all of them wanting to know what to do next.

Hiccup gave a short speech about how this island was their new home, and that there would be an adjustment period now that dragons were no more. He talked about defending the legacy they created, and how they would pass down tales of their peace with the dragons. He spoke of the future where man and dragon could live in peace once more. The speech was finished with Hiccup finally proposing to Astrid.

* * *

As the days wore on, Hiccup's wounds healed, but his heart did not. It still ached for Toothless and to be in the sky. He found himself climbing the tallest mountain, trying to reach for the one thing he could not reach on his own. He wished he could forget that stubborn Night Fury, but he knew that was impossible. Toothless was a major part of his life.

* * *

He woke up every day, expecting to see Toothless's gummy smile with his tongue sticking out and bright green eyes full of excitement. The hope of seeing his best friend again never faded. The ache remained in his heart.

Even when Hiccup had children of his own, he longed to see the dragon that made it possible. Once Nuffnik and Zephyr were old enough, the family set sail for the Hidden World. Hiccup and Astrid didn't tell their kids where they were going. They wanted them to experience dragons in their own way.

When Toothless jumped on to their boat, Hiccup felt a moment of panic. What if the Night Fury didn't remember him? The panic dissipated when Toothless gave him a tackling hug.

The flight was even better, the ache in Hiccup's heart finally gone. He came to realize that Toothless would always remember him and be around. Hiccup and his family were welcome in the Hidden World. It had never been goodbye. It was, see you later.

* * *

Author's Note: I saw Hidden World with my husband the other day nd cried my eyes out. I wrote this before I went to bed the same night and cried again. The next day I tried watching RTTE and started crying again because All I could think of was Hiccup and Toothless saying goodbye. What's fucked up is I can't wait to see it again. As soon as I c can find a good quality link online I plan watching Hidden World as many times in one day as I can


End file.
